


[PODFIC] In Honour's Palm

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comrades in Arms, Courage, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Psychic Violence, Recovery, Slavery, Space Opera, Survival, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author's site: "Tenth in the Space Electric series. Before the crew of the Avenger disembark at FleetHome and everyone's fate is once again uncertain, Barbara asks Natasha and Bruce for some advice.</p><p>    Natasha, Bruce & Barbara, and the consequences of slavery. Warnings for discussion of survivors guilt, among other things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] In Honour's Palm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Honour's Palm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820383) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is an audio recording of the latest story in icarus_chained's "Space Electric" series.

Length: 33 minutes  
Size: 29.3 MB  
Format: MP3

 

Direct Download Link: [Podfic - In Honour's Palm](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/diiprb)

Streaming:  


TEXT: [In Honour's Palm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/820383)

As always, I'm fairly new at this and, while I've read numerous articles on how to improve podficcing skills, constructive criticism is always welcome! (especially if there are detailed 'how to' instructions included)


End file.
